1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method for detecting a wandering object and providing information about the wandering object differently according to the number of times of the wandering by the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, since surveillance cameras are installed everywhere, most criminals look around a target place before committing a crime. Therefore, it is necessary to consider wandering people as suspicious people and carefully monitor them. However, it is practically difficult to monitor all wandering people with existing surveillance equipment and manpower. Therefore, there is a need for an alarm system configured to detect a person wandering around a particular area for a certain period of time or longer or re-wandering around the particular area, and to warn a user about the person.